


If Skull was... Grillby

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: He had Flames and FlamesNow its own fic





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> With how teh story is going, this ones going to end its own story

Of course idiots create a virus, and of course all seven of them would be there to stop the release into a cities water supplies.

Ah there it was, the attack that hit one of the tubs of virus. Is started pouring on the floor.

“Evacuate,” Reborn snarled, knowing that in seconds the liquid would kill them with a touch.

It was stupid, but he tripped.

And there it was, the next oh crap notice as the door slammed closed due to another explosion.

“Sempai I’m trapped!” Skull cried.

Then he was screaming as virus hit him, why was liquid feel like extremely boiling water.

He was going to die, for real this time. Never remembering who he was, his body destroyed so that the virus couldn’t spread.

He drowned in death.

 

_Grillby had lived a long life, he was a boss monster who had lost his family long before the human-monster wars. Flame monsters his typed aged slower then slow, even though they burned hot._

_He remembered the blood and gore, the horrifying dust clouds formed as he defended his people as the humans pushed them further back every day._

_He would not admit that being sealed underground was a relief, he was more then tired of fighting with only himself and other flame monster too young to be in battle._

_Adjusting to after battle, to claustrophobic caves gave him nightmares._

_He remembered the arguments on how they’d build there trapped world, and the first snow on a place soon to be named Snowdin. He could boast to being the first thing built there._

_Then they were saved by a tiny brown haired child, gender unknown._

_No really, the mostly silent child seemed gender null._

_Of course he built his bar on the surface, he knew Sans would go nuts without a place to unwind._

_He would never ever tell Sans that he had vague horrifying dreams of other timelines where they were the last monsters and dust everywhere._

_Then the monster attacks started, pro human groups._

_Nightmares of duststorms from the wars came to his mind._

_In the end he didn’t know how they grabbed him, only that he was dumped into the ocean._

_He was going to die, turned to ashes and dust and mud._

_Water was not something he should ever touch._

_Water boiled around him as his magic surged against the bonds, against the water to stop it from washing him from existence._

_He didn’t want to die._

_Monsters didn’t have determination, it was deadly._

_He had flames._

_Then he had **Flames**!_

_Flames and **Flames** twisted._

_Darkness consumed his changing form._

 

 

He woke with Flames and _**Flames**_ ,he felt warm for the first time.

Slowly Grillby/Skill rose ignoring the pain as monster flames and _**Flames** _ swirled around him.

He’d survived that day of drowning at the lost of self, and now he’d survive again.

It was strange, he was fully a monster, but right now he was fully human.. he’d have to learn to change back to himself later.

But first he had a virus to take care of.

He always did like fire towers.

 

“That’s... not normal,” Viper said, as the base the insane scientist had been using went up in normal flames. Flames that reached miles high and were threaded with cloud flames, hopefully that meant Skull was alive.

 

 

“Grillby?” Sans said, feeling an insane flare of magic miles away.

Grillby who had vanished about thirty years ago.

“Whelp, time to get moving,” he said, and in a second he vanished


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakening

By the time the others pulled apart the broken burned wreckage Skull was unconscious, stress from regaining his memories and the force of forcing magic through a human body. He hurt, so after his flaming return.. pun included... unconsciousness was a blessing.

As he slept his mind slowly did its best to med both monster and human personalities, as Grillby he was a rather calm individual. As Skull, wow he really was a brat. He wasn’t apologizing, his mind wasn’t really wired for human thought even with a human body.

This.. was going to be what humans called Hell, he would be a mess.

One didn’t just wake up fine after something like this, he had no clue how ling it would take to get it together.

Another pun... he must be missing Sans more then he thought.

Oh look he was waking up, with a migraine to boot.

Yeah, not.

He’d definitely been spending too much time with Tsuna.

OoOoO

Purple eyes slowly opened, wincing at the sunlight coming from an open window. The smell of Fon’s tea came to his nose long faded and a brief scent of one of Viper’s strawberry drinks. He could feel someone semi asleep in the chair next to his bed, but too tired and sore to turn.

“Hey,” he said with a raspy voice.

“Your awake, its been over a week and weer starting to worry,” the person said, moving into sight and showing it was Fon.

Fon was always awesome.

“A week?” he said surprised.

“Please, however you did that fire tower please don’t worry us so much again Skull,” Fon said.

“I’ll try?” Skull said.

“That’s all I can ask, You rest, I’ll be right back with soup and water since the glass I have already is rather warm,” Fon said getting up.

OoOoO

It was 3 in the morning when Skull woke, feeling monster magic not his own in the building. Whoever was using it was using to put everyone into a deeper sleep, probably an item since the sleep aspect didn’t have any traces to it.

He felt the monster slipping through the house, pausing in his room.

“Sans, please pay your tab already,” Skull said as the monster made to slip away from the room.

“GRILLBY!” Sans said in shock.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends unite

“ _This is hilarious,_ ” Sans said, running his bony hands through the silky soft spiky purple hair and poking the pale skin. Grillby took it calmly, but his purple eyes were getting an annoyed look in them so he better stop.

Just below Grillby’s human skin he could feel the pressure of monster magic, it was definitely the flame monster sitting there looking human.

“So good to see the issue is amusing you Sans,” Grillby said rolling his eyes.

“ _Does your human body reflect what you are in monster years?_ ” Sans asked curious, because he knew the flame monster was rather old.. old enough to be in the war.

“Yes, in flame monster terms I’m nineteen,” he told the skeleton.

“ _Wait... that means while I’m younger I’m also older in terms of body age_ ,” Sans said, for if he looked human he’d look around twenty-one.

“Yes Sans, can we get off this subject now?” Grillby asked.

“ _Right... geeze, have no clue how soul flames and monster magic did this to you_ ,” Sans said, prodding Grillby. A small spark of magic, flames and _Flames_ appeared for a moment before vanishing.

“It was this or a dusty death in water, and no one would ever know what happened,” Grillby said frowning.

“ _Welp... I’ll be back in a day or so, I’ll bring some things to scan you with. See if we can figure this out, so you can.. well be yourself again_ ,” Sans said.

“See you then,” Grillby said, and Sans was just gone.

Grillby... Skull.. yes go with Skull for now yawned, a few more hours of sleep won’t hurt.

OoOoO

Viper woke up with a spurt of panic, there heart beating heavily as they realized... something had put them to sleep. Something had been in the building they all shared when they gathered.

Cautiously they climbed out of bed and pulled on there robes and there hood down over there face, hiding themselves with Mist illusion they slipped through the house.

Eyes narrowed as a sound came from the kitchen, carefully they slipped into that room.

A tired Skull looked up from the stove, tired bruises of exhaustion below his eyes. He blinked and narrowed his eyes, while turning off the stove and pulling the food off it neatly.

“Viper?” Skull asked, with a sigh the Mist dismissed there illusions.

“You should be resting,” he told the cloud, the purplette shrugged.

“Woke up feeling starved, didn’t feel like waiting,” Skull said, and with tired movements pulled maple syrup from the fridge.

“Pancakes... at four thirty in the morning,” Viper sighed.

“Yup, want some?” Skull asked.

Vipers stomach growled at the delicious smelling food, and Skull was a sweet cook.

Sometimes Viper swore Skull must have perfected the cooking skills over centuries, what a silly thought.

Hours later, Viper realized he still hadn’t found out what had put the house to sleep.

Miles away Sans sneezed.

OoOoO

“Grillby’s alive,” Alphys said happily at the news.

“ _Yeah, getting over a bout of amnesia_ ,” Sans said as if Grillby was getting over the flu.

“That’s great, why didn’t you bring him back with you?” the yellow reptile monster asked curious.

“ _Well... there is a small issue with that_ ,” Sans said with a sigh.

“Issue?”

“ _A small issue of Soul flames and monster flames somehow giving him a human type body, I only recognized him because of his magic_ ,” Sans said.

“Oh... that would be an issue,” Alphys said, after all they lived in a monster only area of the city and a lot of more fragile monsters were nervous around humans. Even if the protests had finally stopped five years ago.

But they still remembered the murders.

“ _So, we need something to scan him_ ,” Sans said.

“Right, lets get to building that scanner, see if we can figure out how to get him normal looking,” Alphys said nervously.

 

TBC


End file.
